Alcohol
by Luca-Pacheco
Summary: What's youth for if not for going crazy? Kurtofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**Alcohol**

…

Chapter One: The Party

Azimio's house welcomed everybody who was anybody at McKinley High. The party was hot, full of booze, chicks and condoms, and they were all getting their freak on with his parents' blessing. They conveniently left that weekend for a second honeymoon. After all, what was youth for if not getting crazy?

Alice, one of the sexiest Cheerios, with a perfect body, blond hair and make-up firmly in place despite the fact that she was quite tipsy, was all over certain jock, trying to get lucky and get a perfect score. However, for some reason, the guy just wasn't up for it.

"C'mon Dave, let's go upstairs! There's an empty room, but I don't think it will be for long"

"Hhmmm… I can't"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking below his belt, "do you, like, have a problem… or something?"

"No! none of that! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Then, what's going on?"

"I, uh… I have a headache"

The girl sighed, exasperated. "Puh-lease! Lamest. Excuse. Ever. Enjoy yourself", she said, and left.

Karofsky was relieved to get the chick of his back. He had been with plenty of girls before, but he was always too drunk to care that he didn't feel anything and, as much as he wanted to drink all the alcohol in the house by himself, he knew better than to put himself in a vulnerable position and say or do things he would regret later. So he decided to go to the backyard to take some fresh air (or as much as he could in the middle of the giant smoke cloud) and keep a low profile.

He had always felt confused and uneasy, but lately, he was more unstable than usual. He just couldn't get Hummel out of his head. Picking on him calmed him down. Not that he liked Hummel to suffer, but it was the only way to get close to him and get him to think of him without raising suspicions. Besides, it was kinda like marking territory. The others knew Hummel was _his_ target, so they left him alone (and he knew the others were even crueler). In some twisted way, he thought he was protecting him but, apparently, he was wrong. Now, Hummel's general absence from school coupled with his intermittent appearances at McKinley only served to drive him even crazier, like he was drilling a hole in his head.

"S'up man!" Azimio greeted, taking him by surprise. "This' one helluva night, dude! Let's drive around town with the boys!"

"You crazy?" Karofsky asked, eyeing his friend warily. "You're all drunk as hell!"

"C'mon man! Don't go all St. Dave on us! How many times've done this before? Nothing happens dude! We're invincible!"

"You don't look invincible right now", Karofsky noted sarcastically.

"You're boring as hell tonight" Azimio replied. "Anyway, your loss".

"Whatever"

Karofsky didn't know how much time happened after he said that. He went numb right after, just seeing people passing by and some noise, which he assumed was music, blasting from inside. He only woke up from his state when he saw a car leaving at full speed: it was _his_ car, and Azimio and co. were in it.

"Motherfuckers stole my car!" He yelled, running after them. He stopped a cab that was passing by, and told the driver to follow them. It was difficult, though. The cab went as fast as it could, but they still lost track of them.

….

Finn was trying to sleep, but it was impossible. His cell phone was ringing for the 20th time, and it was always the same caller ID: _Karofsky_. Saying it was getting tiresome was an understatement. He probably got wasted at that party because, why else would he be calling? They tolerated each other during football practice, but they weren't on speaking terms since Kurt had to change schools.

_Riiiing…_

It was either throwing the phone against the wall or answering it, and the phone was too expensive, so he had no choice.

"What do you want, Karofsky? I'm trying to sleep, dumbass… are you drunk?... stop calling me…" he said drowsily. "I don't care what goes on with… WHAT?" He screamed, and sat up suddenly. "Are you serious?... I swear I will… where again?.. yeah yeah! I'm going! I'm going!"

Finn hung up, and put on whatever clothes he could find first. This couldn't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2: The Road

_**Chapter Two: The Road**_

As soon as Finn entered the hospital, he saw his nemesis in the waiting room, and it was a scary view. One sleeve from his letterman jacket was missing, his shirt was covered in blood, he had a cut in his hand, and he was pale like a piece of paper. His eyes were blank, staring off into space, and he looked disoriented, desperate and devastated. It was obvious he had been crying until his he was left out of tears. Finn knew he was supposed to feel compassionate for the boy in the room – who looked nothing like the bully wandering around McKinley's hallways – but all he could feel was his blood boiling furiously. The guy deserved every little bit of pain he was going through.

Still, he walked towards him, gave him a cold, but superficially serene stare, and asked, as calmy as it could:

"Karofsky, did you kill him?"

An absent-minded "I don't know" whisper was all he got for an answer.

…..

_Earlier that night…_

Dalton Academy was hosting its traditional Anniversary party, and the students knew what it meant. It was the one night of the year in which they could go out of control, and they made sure they did. The usually immaculate furniture in the ballroom had become a hot mess, and the students were crazy, jumping from tables and dancing like there was no tomorrow – apparently without explanation, since the school didn't allow alcohol (or any other suspicious substance, for that matter) at the party.

Kurt was sitting down in a corner, not knowing whether to be amused or scared. It was like a trainwreck: not pretty, but you just couldn't stop watching. He hadn't been to many parties before, even if his personality suggested otherwise. What was the point to go and see everyone and their dates get wasted, while he had no one to go with? The whole picture looked too crazy from an observer's point of view.

He felt uneasy. He was part of Dalton now, yet he didn't feel like he belonged. Everytime he visited McKinley, it was a reminder of what he had gone through, but it also reminded him of the people he left behind, and the freedom he now longed for. Last time he went, his eyes locked with his former bully's: he expected to see resentment and threat, he saw softness, regret and pleading instead. There were things that needed to be told, amends to be made, and the tiniest hope of change for the better. If only they could have talked…

"How you doing, Kurt? Why so lonely?" Blaine materialized, apparently from nowhere, with a smile more charming than usual.

"It nothing. I just… I didn't know guys at Dalton could be so… bold…"

"See? We can loosen up too" Blaine pointed out.

"I noticed" Answered Kurt with a wide smile. "I never imagined there could be such interesting uses for a blazer"

"Or a pencil and a can of soda" They both laughed out loud. "Come on, let's dance. You don't want to be bored out of your mind, do you?"

"No, of course not" Said Kurt, and let Blaine lead him to the dance floor. You couldn't say no to that smile.

…..

"Strando for the win!"

"Why's Karofsky not here again?"

"'Cause he's a lameass! He's boring, dude! I told him to come with us, he said no" Azimio replied.

"Don't you think it was wrong to take his car without his permission?" A third guy asked.

"Don't worry! He'll regret it tomorrow, y'all see. He'll wish he had come with us. He was the one who taught me how to open car doors with credit cards!"

A chorus of laughter followed. The music was blasting from the stereo, so they couldn't really hear one another. But that didn't matter: after all, they were too wasted to understand each other anyway. So they kept yelling and howling all around Lima, and beyond. They spun, twisted, and turned that car until they didn't know where they were or where they were going. The houses and small shops were replaced by darkness and rural landscape. They spun that car some more, full speed, recording everything on one of their iPhones.

"Look up, Azimio! Look up!" warned Strando.

It was too dark to see and they didn't know the direction they were heading to, but they knew something was coming directly towards them, and the brakes just wouldn't work. Or something. Next thing they knew, they were being hit all the way to the other side of the road.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dead

_**Chapter Three: The Dead**_

_Earlier that night…_

Kurt hadn't danced so much in his whole life, not even when he was part of the Cheerios, and it felt good. It took a while to loosen up, but music and great company went a long way in making him feel uncomfortable. Maybe if he danced long enough, it would take his mind off his problems: his home far away, the extinguishing flame that was his inner self, and _that stare_.

Dean, a classmate of theirs, saw them across the room and approached them, not without stumbling on other students, and a couple of cables here and there. Once he arrived, he put his arm over Kurt's shoulder and clung with a little bit too much force, unbalancing him.

"Hey Blaine! Hey Kurt!" He greeted the two boys oh-so-charmingly. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt… I know… I know we don't talk or anything, but you're my friend. Seriously" Dean knocked on his own chest to prove the point. "I love you man! You're a brother to me, that's what you are. Seriously. No, seriously, you're one of the few true friends I've had"

The blue eyed boy smiled nervously and silently asked Blaine for help, but he just laughed it off. Meanwhile, Dean pulled out a bottle of transparent liquid from his jacket, along with two small cups.

"You gotta try this! Seriously!" He said, filling the two cups with what seemed to be vodka.

"I thought they didn't allow al-"

"Shhhhh…" Blaine shushed him quickly, and whispered "about this, Dalton has a "Don't ask, don't tell" policy…"

"Have you ever had booze before?"

"Kinda…"

"S'cool, I'll show you how. Here," he gave Kurt one cup, and kept the other one. Kurt looked at it quizzically, and went for the drink. Better sooner than later.

"Nooo! That's not how you do it!" The drunk boy replied. "This shot if for the dead. See?" He threw the liquid on the floor. "To the dead. Come'on! Do it.."

"Okay, I'll do it. To the dead," he repeated, and imitated Dean's actions. This was actually sort of amusing.

"Now hold your cup… right…there… that's right. Now we're gonna drink… not yet! Look… this is how it's done: Up… down… center… enter! Now we do it together!"

"At the count of three?"

"At the count of three"

"One, two, three… Up, down, center, enter!"

Kurt drunk it all in one zip. It tasted decidedly bad, but actually felt good. He was hesitant, though, so he looked at Blaine, silently asking him for advice. The other boy understood the message.

"Don't worry, Kurt" he said, reassuringly. "Tonight, I'll be your knight in shinning armor. I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to us, I give you my word"

This was gonna be a great night after all.

…..

As soon as Dave said those words, a man took him by the collar and put him up against a wall.

"What the HELL have you done to my son? What have you done to him?"

Maybe in other circumstances he would have been able to fight him off, but right now he had lost a lot of blood and couldn't do it even if he wanted to. Not that he did: he was as angry at himself as that guy was at him.

…..

Meanwhile, at the scene, the policemen found two iPhones, the sole witnesses of that fateful night.


End file.
